worldwrestlingentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Big E
'''Ettore Ewen (born March 1, 1986) is an American professional wrestler. He is signed to WWE, where he wrestles under the ring name Big E Langston and is the current WWE Intercontinental Champion in his first reign. He is a former NXT Champion in WWE's developmental territory, NXT.' History 'WWE FCW/NXT (2009-2012) In 2009, Ewen signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). He was assigned to its developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), where he debuted on December 17, 2009 under the ring name Big E Langston. On May 12, 2011, Langston and Calvin Raines defeated Richie Steamboat and Seth Rollins to win the Florida Tag Team Championship. They lost the title to C.J. Parker and Donny Marlow on July 21, 2011. During the WrestleMania XXVIII Axxess event in April 2012, Langston defeated Antonio Cesaro. When WWE rebranded its developmental territory, FCW, into NXT, Langston made his NXT debut on August 1, 2012, defeating Adam Mercer. This marked the start of a winning streak for Langston, who from September started repeatedly performing his finisher on his opponents and demanding that referees count to five (rather than the usual three) before awarding him pinfalls. After Langston rejected Vickie Guerrero's managerial services, Guerrero promised a $5,000 bounty to anyone who could put Langston "on the shelf"; but attempts to claim the bounty by Chad Baxter and Camacho were firmly squashed by Langston. The bounty was ultimately declared void by NXT Commissioner Dusty Rhodes. Langston then began to feud with The Shield, and on the December 6 tapings of NXT (which aired January 9, 2013), Langston defeated NXT Champion and Shield member Seth Rollins in a no disqualification match to win the title. After Langston successfully defended his NXT Championship against Conor O'Brian, Brad Maddox and Damien Sandow, he eventually lost the NXT Championship to Bo Dallas on May 23, 2013 (airing on June 12). '''Alliance with AJ Lee & Dolph Ziggler (2012-2013) Langston made his WWE main roster debut on the December 17, 2012 episode of Raw, attacking John Cena thus establishing himself on the main roster as a heel, and aligning himself with AJ Lee. Langston went on to act as an enforcer for AJ's boyfriend, Dolph Ziggler, interfering in his matches. On April 7, 2013, at WrestleMania 29, Langston and Ziggler unsuccessfully challenged Team Hell No (Daniel Bryan and Kane) for the Tag Team Championship. Langston wrestled his first match on Raw the following night, defeating Bryan. After Ziggler suffered a concussion in May, Langston wrestled a series of five matches against Ziggler's World Heavyweight Championship contender Alberto Del Rio, which Del Rio won 3-2. On the June 10 episode of Raw, Langston was revealed as the secret admirer of Divas Champion Kaitlyn; this in turn was revealed to be a ploy by AJ, the number one contender to Kaitlyn's title, to humiliate Kaitlyn. Langston and AJ continued to mock Kaitlyn over the following weeks, with AJ ultimately retaining her Divas Championship in a bout with Kaitlyn at Money in the Bank on July 14. Ziggler ended his relationship with AJ the following night on Raw, leading to Langston attack him later in the evening. On the July 29 episode of Raw, Langston was defeated by Ziggler via disqualification after AJ interfered and attacked Ziggler. In a rematch on the following week's Raw, Langston defeated Ziggler following a distraction by AJ and Kaitlyn. On August 18 at SummerSlam, Langston and AJ were defeated by Ziggler and Kaitlyn in a mixed tag team match, putting an end to their feud. After this loss, Langston stopped aiding AJ altogether and started wrestling alone. 'Intercontinental Champion (2013-Present)' On the October 18 episode of SmackDown, Langston lost to CM Punk and turned face after the match when Langston took offense to Paul Heyman's comments about Punk beating "a rookie", and aided Punk in fending off an attack by Ryback and Curtis Axel. Three days later, on the October 21 episode of Raw, Langston would team up with Punk to defeat Ryback and Axel. Though granted a shot at Axel's Intercontinental Championship, Axel's injury denied Langston this opportunity. Renewing his rivalry with the Shield, Langston challenged for Dean Ambrose's United States Championship at Hell in a Cell. While Langston won the match by countout, he failed to win the title. The following night on Raw, Langston was granted a rematch for the title, winning by disqualification after Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins interfered. In November of 2013, Big E pinned Curtis Axel to capture the Intercontinental Championship, his first title in WWE. He hasn't looked back since, most recently defending his title against Fandango on Raw and defeating former titleholder Axel again on SmackDown. Langston then started a feud with Damien Sandow after Sandow became the number one contender for his championship. This would set a match between the two at the TLC pay-per-view, which Langston was able to win. Wrestling Details Finishing Moves *Big Ending (Over the shoulder cutter) Signature Moves *Belly to belly suplex *''E-Train'' (Running body block) *Multiple knee lifts *Multiple punches to opponent's midsection *Multiple rib breakers *Running delayed splash *Running turnbuckle thrust Managers *AJ Lee *Dolph Ziggler *'Mark Henry' Wrestlers Managed *AJ Lee *Dolph Ziggler *'Mark Henry' Entrance Themes *"I Can't Keep Still" by KPM Music (NXT; August 1, 2012 – April 24, 2013) *"I Need Five" by Jim Johnston (WWE; April 22, 2013 – November 18, 2013) *'"Three Ain't Enough"' by Jim Johnston (WWE; November 18, 2013 – present)